Yet to Come
by millie-mione
Summary: Genny Preston just lost her job. Is there more to come? Read and find out. ( Please be gentle; I'm new to Resident Evil)
1. Default Chapter

Genevieve Preston stormed the halls of the hive feeling embarassed that she had just gotten fired after she got caught taking the antiserum to the T-virus. Lately, she 'd been innoculating herself on a daily basis. She couldn't risk getting exposed to the sickness. She remembered the lab in Cameroon seventeen years ago. She and a few of her colleagues were stationed at a remote research facility studying the Ebola and Marburg viruses and how they affected DNA when they were fused with the double helix.

Her supervisor Dr. Fletcher experimented on over two hundred embryos, one of them was her own. At first, everything seemed normal, they watched the children interact for a few years without problems, but the true result was revealed when the children turned five and more than two-thirds of their blood tests revealed that they were mutating. . The children were discovered to be turning into osteovores, seeing as how their metabolic structure enabled them to digest bone matter. They discovered this fact when one of the children accidentally swallowed a bone during a meal and showed no sign of choking. She began requesting more bones to eat; soon the others did the same. They fed them, and they behaved quite well until a scientist entered the isolated area one evening not wearing her protective gear sporting a cut in her skin that still bled; they smelled the blood, surmounted her, and then ravenously tore her to pieces. The very next afternoon, they escaped. During this time, they attacked and consumed over seventy people during their tirade. Bodies lay stripped of bones all over the facility.

Dr. Fletcher and the senior research staff were among the first victims, and the rest were security guards and the visiting supervisors from the American headquarters. She radioed for help, but nobody answered. She entered the restricted area and searched for the other children who weren't affected by the procedure; because, she knew that having them present would surely prompt the corporation to act on their behalf. She led them to the basement where she could launch the self- destruct command through the white rabbit (the computer that controlled the facility).

Genny did as she planned, but her escape did not leave her completely unscathed. Some of the monsters tracked her scent and made their way down to the basement. She had to fight about six of them off. To this very day her back and her forearms were still riddled with scars from the attack. She dragged her bleeding body over to the company van and drove away with the gang of other kids. The little osteovores clung as tightly as they could, but after she drove back and forth a few times, she managed to crush her litle attackers. She heard the white rabbit call out that they only had six seconds to escape. She pressed the gas so hard that she skid off the dirt road and nearly ran over a pack of grazing deer when the basement door opened.

She made a report that the lab computer went haywire and killed everybody. She told them that she heard the main computer count down the time that the facility occupants had left to evacuate and that Dr. Fletcher instructed her to save the most important experiments, which were the children. She made it seem as if she could only rescue those that she had with her.

The company immediately sent transportation and emergency medical supplies to the group. After three weeks of treatment and surveillance, they brought her back to America with the kids. Genny did DNA testing to find her child out of the lot. Her name was Amanda. From then on, any time either of them got moved, she made sure that they stayed together. Amanda was almost eighteen now, and the corporation would now try to recruit her as a sort of asset. Genny grew even more distressed when she realized that she no longer had any clout as to prevent any mishandling of her precious daughter. 'Why am I so surprised? I practically asked to be fired, didn't I?' she thought to herself sarcastically as she boarded a crowded elevator. She listened to the inane chatter of her now former co-workers and felt her stomach lurch nervously. All of a sudden the elevator came to a screeching halt, and she felt this strange sense of déjà vu wash over her. People around her were screaming and banging at the walls. Then as if she were standing on a roller coaster, she felt the elevator drop after its cable snapped. She felt her neck snap upon making impact with the floor, and the warm essence of life flowed from her punctured skin. Over the last moments of her life, she thought about how upset she'd been after losing her job. Then it hit her how strange it was that she should relive her life story and that this is what should follow moments later. Was it prophecy, or was it just coincidence? 'Oh, hell, it didn't matter', she thought. It was time to close her eyes. She lost her job, and now she was losing her life. The time for asking questions and delving into complex matters as a researcher was over, for her at least.

Unbeknownst to her, her fellow brothers and sisters as vctims of karmic calamity would soon open their eyes, not as lucky survivors as she herself had once been back in Cameroon, but as meat starved and blood crazed monsters.


	2. Time Bomb

Amanda and her two friends, Pattie and Jake, decided to skip school today so that they could catch 'Alice Cooper Live'. He'd definitely be more interesting to listen to then Mr. Cray in Biology. Amanda loved the fact that the sun was out; it made the fall seem like summer, and it made her feel as if the day were still young. She and her friends had constantly complained about how long the school day was and about how much work they had to do.

Her mother's answer to this was that they too unfocused and that it was high-time that they let their distracted young minds snap into shape. She often berated them about lying about on the couch doing practically nothing all day during July.

Amanda loved her mom, but sometimes she just didn't understand what it was like to be her age (speaking of which). Amanda went to the kitchen to prepare refreshments for her guests, if you could call them that (they practically lived at her house); because, she didn't want them to make more mess by raiding the fridge and making dishes or leaving trash all over. That would really bring her mom over.

The gang nursed their snacks and drinks for about three hours.

"Holy crap!!! Your mom'll be home in five minutes, Mandie," Jake yelled after looking at his watch.

"Oh, damn,........." Amanda said mentally drawng a sketch of the worst case scenario that could take place between her and her mother.

"Well, looks like I'm headed home, then. See you guys later," Pattie said attempting to scurry away.

"Not so fast, Speedy Gonzales. Who's gonna help me clean up this mess," Amanda asked.

"Do you like making me feel guilty, or what?" Pattie asked.

Jake busied himself with the minivac, and Amanda and Pattie cleared the cans and the other garbage in the living room. The three hustled and bustled about until they heard the television blare an emergency message.

"CAUTION: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY ALERT. THE CITY HAS CALLED A DECLARATION OF EMINENT PERIL. THE MAYOR AND POLICE ARE URGING CITIZENS OF RACCOON CITY TO EVACUATE IN A CALM AND ORDERLY MANNER. IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS, CONTACT US AT THIS NUMBER, AND SOMEONE WILL BE BY TO ASSIST YOU. REPEAT, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, A DECLARATION OF EMINENT PERIL!!!!!"

"Oh my God!!! What are we gonna do?" Patti whined now starting to cry.

The three exchanged confused looks and headed for the door. They saw people bustling out of the neighorhood. They got into Amanda's 'Beetle' and followed the caravan of vehicles. She looked at the gas meter and was glad that her mom insisted that she fill up yesterday.

Traffic flowed smoothly until they reached the main overpass. Amanda and Jake grew irate when they saw people exiting their veicles. 'What was the big hold-up?' Pattie screamed for them to move, and another teenage girl who stood by her mother screamed back at them to shut up. When they looked closer, they saw that it was Claire Richardson, the head cheerleader. She seemed to be supporting her mother while she was having some sort of violent seizure. All of a sudden her mother stiffened and fell to the ground.

Amanda leapt out of the car with Jale and Pattie to see what was going on. They watched Claire try to shake her awake, but nothing happened.

Jake pulled Claire back, and ten seconds later; Mrs. Richardson grabbed Claire's leg and tried to bite at it until Pattie kicked her in the rib cageout of fear.

She made a full leap and leered toward Amanda with her hands outstretched ready to seize her succulent young target. Amanda used a martial arts kick that she learned from the 'Tae Bo' video, and she almost hit the monster, but it only served to throw her off balance and send her toppling on to Mrs. Richardson who got her into a headlock.

Amanda instinctively bit the monster and watched her growl in reaction before she pushed Amanda off her.

Mrs. Richardson turned her attention to Pattie who stood nearby waiting to help her friend. She grabbed Pattie's foot and tried to bite her, but Jake and Claire kicked her hands off while Pattie jumped around and wriggled wildly screaming like a screech owl on fire.

Amanda felt a satisfying sensation fill her stomach as the blood from Mrs. Richardson's bite dripped from her mouth. She didn't know why, but she felt the urge to dive on Mrs. Richardson and feast and gorge herself on her. It wasn't the blood that tasted so good; it was something else, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It tasted like her mother's steak meals. Amanda loved to eat steak with the T-bone in it. Sucking the juice from the bone tasted very good. In fact, it made her feel ready to skip the meat and get straight to the bone part of the main course. That was the best way that she could describe to herself the way that she was feeling right now.

Mrs. Richardson at last made it to her feet and made an attempt to get at the woman who stood in front of her. She grabbed and almost bit the woman's sweater, and would have goten her victim if the woman hadn't punched her hard out of a fear induced adrenaline

reaction. The zombie fell straight on to Amanda flailing violently in an attempt to regain stability. Her bleeding hand touched Amanda's mouth and without warning, Amanda bit Mrs. Richrdson's fingers clean off and began to chew greedily. In the following moments, Amandagrazed Mrs. Richardson like a leopard would graze an anteloupe, tossing the flesh and innner mucle away and going for the bones.

When she was finished, she saw everyone stare at her in fear and awe-filled disgust.

"You don't understand. She tasted so good. I just couldn't help it," Amanda said looking woefully at her surrounding eyewitnesses.

"My God!!!!! It spoke!!!!! One of those things spoke!" a woman screamed from behind the crowd.

"Everybody clear out. This is a matter for the authorities," a muscular man roared pushing his way through the crowd of gawkers.

"Officer... I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. She put her hand in my mouth while it bled, I tasted the blood, and all of a sudden I wanted to tear her apart," Amanda whined in shock at what she'd just done.

She opened her mouth to speak again, and then she felt a sharp jolt of electricity course through her and stun her. The last thing she saw were her friends huddling together so as not to touch her. If only she could make them understand. If only...

Everything went black. Amanda drifted into a stunned sleep amidst a citywide panic, but soon she would awake to find that her new urge, this newly activated taste, would be her one and only hope for survival against the madness that teemed within Racoon City's sealed walls.


	3. Hoping Against Hope

Amanda woke in a hospital room that looked like Hurricane Ivan hit it. She saw wires hang all over and monitors overturned. She guessed that nobody had to be a genius to figure out that a struggle took place. She slid off her bed and advanced slowly toward the hall; because, she had the uneasiest feeling about the quiet that filled the area around her. It was almost suffocating, not to mention the sickly-sweet smell that permeated the air.

She yanked the i.v.from her arm and felt warm liquid gush down. She grabbed her bedsheet and pressed it against the hole that the needle made in her arm. She crept down the hall and stopped when she saw a middle-aged black nurse move as if she were injured.

"Miss!!! Miss, could you please help me? My arm is bleeding, and I need some bandages to close it," Amanda called.

The woman turned her face and growled at Amanda. She looked like something out of a late night movie. She ran toward Amanda much like the late Mrs. Richardson. As soon as she grabbed Amanda, Amanda punched her hard in the lower abdomen causing her to spew blood. She swung back at Amanda to knock her down and surmount her, but when she did, she hit the wall bleeding on its surface as she tried to slow her fall.

Amanda smelled the coagulated mess and immediately felt hungry like she did with Claire's mother. Without hesitation, she pounced the wailing zombie and fed. She amazed herself with her own strength.

The other monsters must have her screaming, because they came out in a crowd to get Amanda. They sneered and bore their discolored teeth to alert their intended victim.

One by one they came at her, and she tore each of them down. Each kill was easier as she progressed. She didn't know, but she guessed that she must have offed about twenty-six zombies by the time she was through. She felt really strong and satisfied, no...fulfilled.

She gathered some clothes and dressed herself and headed for the exit at the side. She saw more prey scurry by and felt her hunger return. She feasted her way down to the main plaza where she saw a group of people banded together with weapons. She looked at her reflection in a nearby glass and saw her blood and gore soaked mouth. Amanda wiped her face so she wouldn't be mistaken for a zombie when she tried to talk to the people. She saw a body lying on the ground before her and exchanged her shirt for it's.

She played with her hair a bit and then approached the grocery store to make contact with the others.

"Please, let me in. I'm normal just like you. Whatever's going on, I'm not affected by it," she said holding her hands above her head in arrest style.

"Have you bit bitten or scratched by those things?" a woman asked her while pointing her double barrel at her.

"No. I haven't. It's the truth," she said.

"Come in, and hurry. We don't want to wait for another of those things to attack. I'm Brenda. These people are Harris, Bart, Chelsea, Dixie, Greg, Charlie, and Henry," she said gesturing at each of them.

"I'm Amanda. Nice to meet you," she answered.

"Those things, what are they?" Amanda asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that if they bite or scratch you, then it's all over for you. You wind up just like them," Brenda said.

"That explains a lot. When is help coming?" she asked Brenda.

"Are you kidding? Help? We've been cancelled, babe," Harris said in a matter-of fact way.

"They wouldn't do that. My mom works for them," Amanda said protestingly.

"Your mom's somewhere planning your eulogy, hon," e said.

"That's enough, Harris," Greg said.

"What? I'm tellin' it straight. In case none of you has bothered to notice, we're not in Kansas anymore," he said sporting his beer in his hand.

"I'm going to the back to microwave you some food. You look hungry," Brenda said reassuringly as she rubbed Amanda's back.

"Okay, and thank you," she said.

"Hey, Bren. Wait up. I think I've found the keys to the butchery. Maybe we can fire up some steaks and chops or somethin' before it all goes bad since we haven't got any power left," Greg said now having felt a stroke of brilliance hit him.

"Great idea. Do it," she said agreeingly.

He went to do it followed by his team members. They stood back as he got the door open. He toggled it and got the surprise of his life when a zombie jumped out and toppled him. He screamed like a girl being stung by a bee.

Amanda pounced the creature and tore it limb from limb.

"Oh my God. What in the name of Pete?" Harris asked as he watched the scrawny girl go from a whaif to some kind of Tazmanian devil.

"I'm sorry. Please... don't leave me," Amanda begged.

"Stay back...just don't touch any of us," Harris warned.

"What are you?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know," she answered almost in tears.

"Well, she said that her mom worked for Umbrella. Maybe she's some kind of freak," Harris answered.

Amanda felt her teeth sharpen at the tip and watched her vision blink between infrared to normal very rapidly. Her head began to ache, then without warning she felt her ears ache deeply as she heard the heartbeats of those around her.

She opened her eyes and saw Harris and Brenda pointing at her with their guns.

"We want you to leave and go back wherever it is that you came from. We don't want any trouble. We're sorry," Brenda said.

"Well, if she goes somewhere, I'm going with her," Greg said. "She saved my freaking life. I say that if she can kill those things that she's okay with me."

"But what if she turns on us?" Harris asked.

"She hasn't. I don't care what she is. She doesn't need or run out of bullets," he answered.

The others nodded in agreement with the fact that Greg made a more than obvious point.

They were so busy discussing the matter that they didn't see the two subordinate workers come out behind them.

"Move!!!!!" Amanda yelled as she sprung for the two new zombies. It was becoming so easy to attack.

"Damn, just look at her go, will ya' "Harris said as everyone listened to her grunt and crunch greedily on them.

"Say sweetie, I tell ya' what. You go out there and eat your fill and then come back for us. How's about that?" Harris asked and flinched when Brenda hit him in his arm.

"We need to get out of here," Amanda said after she raised her head sharply and started looking around. "I can hear the footsteps approaching the store. Come on, we need to get going."

They hurried in the direction of the Methodist church on the West side of the city. It was deserted just like Amanda had said that it would be.

After they barricaded themselves inside, Brenda knelt down to pray and ask God to let her survive through some miracle so that she could get to her kids. They, unlike her, made it out of the city before they shut the gate.

Amanda lay on the third pew and thought of her mom. Surely, she was one of the lucky ones who made it out and was still looking for her child. If she had ever appreciated her mother's over-concerned and relentless nature it was now. It was now, because, she needed Genny now more than ever.


End file.
